Darkness
by Hefster
Summary: Knight of the old Republic KOTOR , Revan's first visit to the tomb of Ajunta Pall. DSRevan


**A/N: Every character belongs to somebody else. This is rather short and I wrote this a long time ago, couple years, but I reworked it and added a few things to make it a bit better. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R please.**

* * *

I was one of the first; I wielded my pride, my arrogance, and my hatred like a sword and it cut a bloody path through the hist

I was one of the first; I wielded my pride, my arrogance, and my hatred like a sword and it cut a bloody path through the history of the galaxy and the order I helped create. Yet what remains afterwards? What remains after death? The darkness I created was done so by the suffering of others and I bathed in it. Yet now even a darker, more terrifying shadow approaches.

This new darkness dwarfs everything that I have created. The blood lust, I can feel even from this far away, yet at the same time it is so near. Where has it gone, where has my pride, my arrogance, and my hatred disappeared to? Where has my sword gone?

The tides of the Force are in turmoil, I can feel the change this new darkness will bring upon the galaxy and how it will devour it whole, stopping at nothing, seeking ever more power, seeking my power, to learn from me, to learn from one of the first. I should be honoured, but how come I fear for my very existence?

It approaches, its mind searching the Force for any trace of power; its eyes are almost upon me. Its hunger for power is suffocating to even one like myself. I can feel the mind probing and already I am engulfed by darkness. How to describe it, I say it's like staring at death incarnate, a black hole, an abyss of raw power and utter destruction.

It is here; I can feel its presence burning into my mind, so cold it freezes the blood of its enemies. Its eyes have found me, the hunger is calling for me, and soon it will be in my presence.

Ignoring this darkness is futile, my mind shattered, my resolve vanquished. Too afraid to fight, yet something within me is remembering. I can feel the changes, the hunger, this blood lust, this rage I had tasted long ago but forgotten; they are all returning. I wonder, is this life returning to my old bones?

Wait, this is wrong, this feeling, it is not me awaking or remembering; it is this thing, this darkness that is so close. I understand now, it is calling me, summoning a ghost of the past, a legend among legends, one who had thousands under his control, one who destroyed planets on a whim.

This thing is hear, finally it has arrived. Standing in my domain, standing in the place where I rest. The eyes are upon my resting place, the call is so strong, should I resist? No, resisting this power is insanity; the taste of this darkness is so sweet; it is electrifying. No it is intoxicating.

It is time to answer the call. I have heard the summons and will reveal myself to this darkness. I will teach it my ways, flood it with my knowledge, and answer any questions. And in return I will get to relive my glory days.

So I wade forward, pushing against this immense darkness, to find the center, the nexus of this immense power. Yes, so close, I can see it in the distance, oh how exhilarating this is. This violent power is unleashing it's fury upon me, trying to fight me, lashing at me in vain. For I, who knows so much about the Force am untouchable.

One more step and I have reached the center, one more push through this darkness and I enter the eye of this tremendous beast. It is resisting me, how foolish, I will batter it aside with my strength, I will defeat this foe, take its power for myself, and teach it what it means to disturb one of the first. Raising my arm, I ready myself to smash this darkness into oblivion and I swing.

What is this? Where is my sword? Wait, no. This is wrong, all wrong. I was defeated, I do not understand. I heard the call, the challenge, why did I loose? This darkness is strong, too strong for one like me. Ha ha ha, finally someone stronger, someone worthy of my power, yes I remember now. I am dead, have been dead for millennia, had forgotten who and what I was but this darkness saved me. Yes embrace me, pull me back from the brink of destruction, I will allow it.

Eyes focused on me, they have seen me, their pull is strong so very strong and I understand. What is this? What kind of joke is this? Why does a mere woman have so much power? But this must be the truth; those are the eyes that saved me. The darkness and power reflecting in those amber eyes oh are they beautiful.

Concentrate, I must know the name of this creature. I can see it, lethal in all her graces, a power beyond any understanding. This is the perfect vessel for a creature of darkness. If I had met this creature no, this woman in my time, I would have tried to control her, I would make her mine. A name, yes, an angel that is her true form, she is an angel of darkness and her name shall be "Darth Revan."

She stands before me now, angel of death, a destroyer of worlds. The mere sight can turn a man's heart to ash; yes this is a fitting name for one so powerful. She is calling me, Darth Revan is calling me, and I, Ajunta Pall will obey.


End file.
